transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Eminent Domain
Highroad What once was a splendid and grand highway has been shelled and bombed almost to the point of non-recognition. It is so cracked, potholed, and littered with debris that traveling it requires a great deal of coordination and even more concentration, a dangerous distraction when an attack could occur at any moment. The powerful bombs that hit this road so long ago were meant to cut off access to and from the city directly to the south. NOT LONG AGO... Shockwave moves the Seeker figure representing an entire Decepticon batallion along the map from the holographic Crystal City to the Highroad. "...whereas initial surveys suggest grid zero eight seven point one nine none will be reborn into a power station. A power station, Decepticons, that we can build the entire sector around. A new Decepticon military base of operations that will project our power from there to the Koriolis Desert in the west, allow us to threaten the Autobot lines at the Liberation Arch, and prevent any further exploitation of this so-called 'underground railroad'." The holographic sector changes from neutral grey to Decepticon purple... NOW... Decepticon bulldozer smash through the rubble underneath the elevated Highroad. While the roadway itself is more or less clear at this point, it's the rest of the sector that the Decepticons are interested in. Decepticon industry is out in force, with troopers working to mark off the area, chase off any Empties that are loitering, and begin setting up preliminary defence emplacements. Shockwave is at the centre of it all, directing his soldiers and micromanaging everything. Overhead, Aerospace is in charge of 'keeping the peace'. The work is all very efficient, and would go unhindered were it not for word getting out from the Cybertronian Resistance to Autobot Command... Kickback has been put under the 'authority' of Scorn and Buzzkill since his interrogation and subsequent surgery at the hands of Shockwave, but did we ever expect that he really was going to heel and act like a good dog all the time? Until the next move is made on the squid, there's so much to -see- and so much to catch up on. So at the first opportunity when the other Insecticons had their backs turned, Kickback and taken on his tiny insect mode and simply...flitted off in search of something interesting. The first thing he'd discovered was that there was a lot more to eat on Cybertron these days, what with the wildlife on the loose and the planet teeming with energy again. It was different than feasting on organic material back on Earth but it was simply a different kind of taste, not a bad one! Shrunken down to his miniscule mode, the Insecticon perches on a couple of crates, watching as more construction on Cybertron is happening in this small space than he'd thought he'd see in a -long- time given the state of the planet as HE remembered it. What interesting times we live in... Kickback transforms into his Tiny Grasshopper mode. Combat: Tiny Grasshopper slips into the shadows and out of sight... The air is indeed bristling with Aerospace forces, several wings of pyramid jet styled Seekers criss-crossing paths to form a very tight, formidable security net over the area. Fusillade pulls away from formation, transforming and dropping down near Shockwave. With a duck of her head in his direction, she asks, "Excavation's going well. Managed to root out the literal underground? What're your plans to keep them from getting at us from underneath?" Blurr zooms down the highroad at his favorite supersonic pace toward the site indicated by the resistance groups in Crystal City, scouting ahead of the rest of the group. There's no way the Decepticon could see this coming at least as far as Blurr is concerned! In fact, he had personally delivered the intel to Iacon via the underground passage--much less likely to be intercepted that way. As he approaches, he takes note of the aerial Decepticon formations above. There's certainly a lot of them, but nothing the Autobots hadn't handled before. The 'Cons had always had air superiority, yet still hadn't won the war. He opens up a commlink to the others. <> Blurr says, "Oh, and Shockwave's out there, with that bomber we saw on Charr." "Hey! Hey you!" A random decepticon stomps over towards one of those who've been unable to flee from the brawl- either from a lack of fuel, or a lack of spirit. The Empty huddles down in an underpass, some ways within the 'con perimeter. Wrapped in a shapeless, filthy tarp, it's kind of hard to make out any details. "Slaggin' moron, dontcha know this is 'con territory now? Get movin', or I'm gonna move ya myself!" And the seeker moves up to kick at the robo-tramp- only for a massive hand to shoot out from the makeshift cloak, catching the foot with a *KEERUNCH!* "Took long 'nuff to find me Grimlock. Me am just THAT GOOD of spy, huh?" Grimlock stands, casts off his disguise, and holds the 'con up, like a fisherman sizing up his latest catch. "Hnnf. You too small, though. Go. Get you friends! Me Grimlock got lots of smashings to do today!" And with that, Grimlock hurls the hapless soldier out into the open, right into the path of one of the construction crews! Had he a mouth in this mode, Grimlock would no doubt smile as he brings up his laser blaster with one hand, and his energo sword with the other. <> The Decepticons' presence within the Highroad's region hasn't gone unnoticed by the Autobots, who up until now have been carefully gathering intelligence on the situation. Even now, Fortress Maximus is reviewing the data is being transmited back to Debris' HQ and analyzing for potential tactical options, << It's your call how you want to do this, Grimlock. For the time being I'll continue to operate in an advisory manner and maintain the combat information network, there's little point to reveal all of our hand in one go. >> The Headmaster commander becomes grim as he watches the data update with Blurr's latest findings, and he becomes aware of just how saturated the airspace is with hostile Decepticon flyers, "Hmm... I'm not liking where this is going, at the rate of unfavourable revelation we're receiving, it may soon warrant my presence on the field after all." Having said that, he begins tapping the corner of the holotable as he quietly spectates the real-time data of the zones above ground. One small dune buggy was hiding somewhere nearby, though not very well. Well enough not to be noticed much, at least. And with the things starting to get interesting, the little autobot is getting ready to assist. Not that he likes being here, or that he really wants to fight, but he's supposed to contribute. Might as well do it when there's bigger fish to distract from him. And so he starts scanning the area in order to try to see if he can find any hidden threats, while being a bit upset looking about it all, if there is such a thing for dune buggies. Combat: Dune Buggy initiates a radar sweep of the area. Combat: Down has been found! Combat: Autobot Sensor #7037 has been found! Combat: Tiny Grasshopper has been found! F-4 Phantom II has been quite diligent in his efforts to help the resistance in Crystal City since going in undercover, but once he heard the news of the Con plans to expand he couldn't very well sit idly by and let the other Bots have the fun. Hopefully Silverbolt won't be too angry after finding the note he left. Now, leaving his Con colors behind, Fireflight scouts along with Blurr, though keeps himself up high above the seeker defense, nothing but a little red dot in the sky. <> They can only hope he crashes into a Con during this instead of the ground. Shockwave is just in the middle of ordering a crane Con (not Hook) where to place the new satellite station when Fusillade drops down beside him. "Autobot drilling operations have always been a thorn in our side," Shockwave readily admits. It's been that way for millions of years. "I've ordered the Terrorcons to patrol the sub-terrain levels to ward off any attempts to ambush us from the underground." Assuming the Terrorcons don't get lost like they often do. "With air superiority assured, the only way the Autobots could approach us would be via an ill-advised frontal as-" *** CRASH!! *** Shockwave instinctively steps to the side as a soldier smashes into the construction crew, bowling them over. The soldier careens off one of the bulldozers, which tips over from the impact. All optics turn in shock towards the source of the thrown soldier. "Grimlock!" Shockwave exclaims. "Fusillade, even Grimlock wouldn't be alone. Keep watch for additional attackers." In fact he can see one of them now. While Decepticon construction workers scatter all around him (aka 'flee'), Shockwave stands firm and returns fire with a powerful arm cannon blast centered on the dinobot Commander before moving behind the now upended bulldozer. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Shockwave strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Laser attack! Tiny Grasshopper was content to just sit quietly and watch, at least until things started getting a little crazy out there. Hearing the crash of the unfortunate trooper followed by the blasting of Shockwave's arm cannon, the Insecticon had scuttled about to get a better look, until he was aware that he was getting scanned in one form or another. "Phooey, so much for sitting tight and waiting to feast on the scraps." With a barely audible *PING* he proceeds to leap from his hiding place, soaring through the air and landing right on top of Shockwave's head with a soft *TINK* of metal on metal. A moment later the tiny grasshopper backflips off of his perch, growing outwards to his full sized insectoid mode as he stands behind Shockwave... ...conveniently trying to use the cyclops as a bit of a shield if he can as well. Some things never change. "Well well well, Shockwave...even nowadays when there's food for all the Autobots keep poking their olfactory sensors into your business don't they?" His antennae wave a bit in Grimlock's direction as he beams a tightband transmission to the big purple people eater. Kickback folds into locust mode! Combat: Kickback analyzes Grimlock for weaknesses Shockwave can exploit. Aerospace radio chatter spikes as the Dinobot leader reveals himself. <> <> Fusillade replies, before flicking her saffron colored optics to slits, "Well, Shockwave, definitely looks we've got their attention! We're on it!" Fusillade shouts over the sounds of her engines as she transforms and takes to the air to ferret out other attackers -- but it turns out she doesn't have to go far. She actually pulls alongside Fireflight, wing-waggles at the Cold War era fighter jet, and jests, <> She fans out her horizontal tailslabs, forward wing vanes, and flaps, dropping her forward moment to near-stall speeds, letting him swoosh past and drawing a bead on him. <> Combat: Fusillade strikes F-4 Phantom II with her Low Powered Argon Laser Greetings (Disruptor) attack! "Hn!" As Grimlock sees shockwave, the dinobot transforms in mid-stride- just in time to take Shockwave's blast right in the torso! The energy splashes over him, singing the metal...and making him mad. "Oh good, you Shockwave here!" Grimlock says, even as he charges forwards. "Me Grimlock was 'fraid this gonna be BORING TRIP!" And with that, Grimlock lowers his head and charges, aiming to trample Shockwave beneath his massive, clawed feet- and maybe Kickback too, if the locust's not fast enough! Using one's commander as a shield is usually a good policy...until someone tries to throw your commander at you. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Grasshopper with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Shockwave with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Blurr takes that 'Me Grimlock say is time to break stuff' as the order to attack. <> he suddenly veers off the highway, transforming. Blasters fold out of his arms, humming as they charge. The speedster races across the excavation sites, guns blazing in an attempt to wreck as much of this Decepticon operation as possible in addition to the Decepticons themselves. In other words do as much damage to as many Decepticon targets as possible. He's careful to flank or attack from behind when it comes to the ones who have the potential to actually deal some damage, though. Wait...is that Kickback??? Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Guarded. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr strikes Shockwave with his Quickdraw Area attack! Combat: Blurr strikes Grasshopper with his Quickdraw Area attack! And now that everything is starting, it's time to get the Autobots the advantage that Beachcomber has tried to deny the Decepticons, in a slightly more obfuscated way. He's got his bombs ready, he just needs to use them, and for that he needs to roll in and transform, or something like that. Somewhere at a comfortable distance, Beachcomber returns to his robot mode. And then he starts lobbing smoke at the battlefield at what seems like random, though there actually is a pattern. The pattern is 'try to cover the parts of the battlefield that comprise Decepticons and avoid trying to cover the parts that comprise Autobots' with the caveat that the smoke'll clear quickly, where it doesn't stick to sensors. Oh and it also stinks a lot. Combat: Dune Buggy sets his defense level to Guarded. Dune Buggy transforms into his Beachcomber mode. Combat: Beachcomber strikes Fusillade with his Suspicious-Smelling Smoke Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Fusillade's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Beachcomber strikes Shockwave with his Suspicious-Smelling Smoke Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Shockwave's Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Beachcomber strikes Grasshopper with his Suspicious-Smelling Smoke Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Grasshopper 's Accuracy! (Blinded) *** BOOM KRRAAAAANNNK *** Looks like somebody found the data pathway connecting Debris' outgoing communications transmiter to the rest of the base was discovered and promptly severed. Was it the Terrorcons? Was it random Decepticons? Or was it just unimaginable stroke of bad luck? Who knows? Debris' security team naturally scrambles out to try and suppress whatever caused the disruption. "Autobots, can you hear me?" The Headmaster commander's futile attempts to transmit outgoing radio message is rewarded with static as Debris' primary means of outgoing transmission is disabled, "Get a damage control team on that data pathway as soon as the situation is clear. I'm heading topside to reestablish communication with the others." Shortly afterwards Fortress Maximus finds himself topside, climbing out from one of the few disguised underground shafts that's built for his size. Soon he sees flashes of weapon fire overhead, and looks up to see a Decepticon bomber taking shots at an Autobot flyer. As he stands witness to this act of aggression, Fortress Maximus' experienced optics becomes aware of subtle opportunities in the situation and promptly keys into his radio, << Fireflight, there's a ridge to the northwest you can use to pull distance between you and Fusillade and open up a chance to fire back. >> Combat: Fortress Maximus takes extra time to assist F-4 Phantom II 's next attack. F-4 Phantom II doesn't hear the commotion going on below, but he can certainly see it from his vantage point as laserfire begins lighting up the ground. The jet makes a move to descend, but stops short when he suddenly has a bomber riding his wingtips. ..It's about now that he wishes the others were here too, poor Fireflight blustering suddenly and trying to tip away. <> He can't say he's one for Con ladies, but Fusi certainly is an eyecatcher... Especially when he wings forward before dropping speed directly in his path, forcing him to pivot horizontal stabilizers hard and send him up to avoid her. Which earns him some laserfire and has him dropping altitude quickly to get away. <> He follows the direction given, coasting low to gain distance before banking back up and around to pepper the bomber with some scattered laserfire of his own. Combat: F-4 Phantom II sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: F-4 Phantom II strikes Fusillade with his Pewpew (Laser) attack! "This is an opportunity, Kickback," Shockwave states, ducking behind the bulldozer for cover, "To demonstrate your courage and loyalty." Shockwave pops up long enough to fire another shot at Grimlock, but he doesn't even get a chance to see if it hit or not before the T-Rex barrels over the bulldozer, toppling it onto Shockwave (and probably Kickback). The Decepticon's legs are nearly crushed by the bulldozer, but it's nothing compared to Grimlock's feet. One of them slams down on Shockwave's broad hexagon chest plate, threatening to crack it. Acting swiftly, Shockwave kicks, sending the bulldozer on his legs up into Grimlock's back. No reason Shockwave should be the only one to experience an over-sized chunk of metal smashing into him. Even as he struggles against Grimlock, Shockwave's optic flashes. If he said anything, though, it's lost in the sound of metal crashing against metal. At least for now, Shockwave is in no position to command his troops or even see what's going on, meaning they're on their own and he's unaware that Fortress Maximus is here. If this wasn't bad enough, Blurr shoots Shockwave while he's down, but Shockwave is unmoved thanks to Grimlock standing on him. Because this is not his day, his low position means he's covered by the smoke Beachcomber lobs across the battlefield. Combat: Shockwave strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Buzzdozer Smash attack! "Courage and loyalty? Pfah!" Kickback exclaims, shifting to one side. "It was always about the food, Shockwave! Luckily there's plenty around for all of us to...GYACK!" And he's promptly crushed under Shockwave's own bulk in the two-for-one attacks going around, his insectoid legs comically sticking out from underneath until the big purple Decepticon moves off again. "Uuurgh..." Slowly getting to his feet again, his wings buzz awkwardly, more than a bit rattled at all of that. "Hnngh, at this rate I'd say you haven't brought ENOUGH workers for your little task!" Nonetheless, he takes to the air, buzzing forward just as Shockwave kicks the Bulldozer straight at Grimlock. The Insecticon lands on the other side of the Dinobot Commander, rearing back with his powerful legs, and then SMASHING outwards to try and put a rather nice sized dent in that thick Dinobot armor. Combat: Grasshopper sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Grasshopper strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Super Kick attack! Clonk! Thump! Clicklclickrattle rolllllllll. By a miraculous feat of dexterity, one of Beachcomber's smoke bombs manages to arc nearly a kilometer in the air, deftly intercepting an aircraft at Mach 0.5. "Eh?" Fusillade queries as festive orange smoke fills the viewfinders for both her cockpit and weapons range-finders. The bomber slows even further, swinging wings forward, allowing Fireflight's guided shots to connect with her thirty-six foot wide aft. <> she barks out scornfully, wheeling around in a windup turn to lash a higher-powered burst across Fireflight's path. Once the shot is cast, she ducks down and hugs the deck, barely fifty feet in the air as her terrain-following navigation guides her roughly in the direction of the bothersome telemetry. Fortress Maximus says, "Excellent job with the interference, Beachcomber! I can see the smoke all the way from here. Debris' outgoing communications has been disabled, so what's the situation up here so far?" Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fusillade strikes F-4 Phantom II with her Nose-Mounted Laser (Laser) attack! Fireflight says, "Hng, this femme hits hard." Fortress Maximus says, "She isn't an Executrix for nothing, stay sharp out there, Fireflight. Beachcomber, is there any tactical assistance that you can provide for Fireflight?" Beachcomber says, "Probably, let me take a look, man." *KASMASH!* The Buzzdozer careens into Grimlock, pinning him briefly enough for Kickback's feet to smash a sizable dent in the dinobot commander's side! Grimlock snarls- and then tears through the poor Gumby- transforming to his robot mode mid-stride. "Me Grimlock felt that." he snarls- and then, advancing on Shockwave, he brings out his energo sword, slashing savagely at the purple scientist. Without breaking stride, Grimlock growls in Blurr's direction: "Blurr! Smash puny bug-guy! Me Grimlock gonna cut off him Shockwave's OTHER hand!" Blurr says, "I've got positive IDs on Fusillade locked in combat with Fireflight in the air, as well as Shockwave and....what looks like /Kickback/ on the ground." There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Energo Sword attack! Continuing his strategy of not directly harming the Decepticons, the little Beachcomber curls up to transform back into his beach buggy mode, and his sensors lock on to the same aerial battle as where he'd fired a smoke bomb earlier (using a smoke bomb gun for that particular distance) and tries to get a reading on the Decepticon up there. While he does that, he moves back to enter a construction pipe, trying to let that protect him from any attacks. He's just a small one, he doesn't like being hit. Beachcomber transforms into his Dune Buggy mode. Combat: Dune Buggy sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Beachcomber analyzes Fusillade for weaknesses Fireflight can exploit. A sigh of relief is released from Fortress Maximus' mouth as he sees Fireflight taking his advice to heart and landing hits as suggested, << Great job, Fireflight. Keep staying on the move if you can, I'll see if I can route more assistance for you. >> With that said, Fortress Maximus observes the situation keenly once more before keying into his radio to relay the next set of advice to the dogged Aerialbot. Combat: Fortress Maximus takes extra time to assist F-4 Phantom II 's next attack. Beachcomber says, "This should help you, man." Blurr finishes his run within half a breem, satisfied with his work. He's managed to destroy quite a bit of the construction equipment and even land solid blows on Shockwave and Kickback. But is that seriously Kickback? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Speaking of which, Grimlock is ordering him to attack the Insecticon. << I'm on it.>> he confirms, transforming into his hovercar form and speeding toward the bug-con with a sonic boom directed straight at him. Though he has to ask, <> In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Grasshopper with his Sonic Boom attack! -2 "Ha, take that!" Fireflight cheers for his own hit, ailerons waggling in delight before he wings off to a safe distance while Beachcomber's smoke gets to work and keeps her off him for a moment. "Nngh!" Not safe enough though when a laser shot scores over his tail, not enough to ground him yet, but certainly enough to send up a trail of smoke and make him dip and waver heavily. He's tempted to keep fleeing, but Beachcomber's analysis lighting up his console has him thinking otherwise. <> And with that Fireflight sharply banks up, soaring high, and even doing a little spin as he loops in a wide arch to get up above Fusillade, payload clicking into place and systems pinpointing on her below. "Enjoy the heat, lady!" And with that he lets a thermobaric missile fly! Fortress Maximus is caught speechless for a moment by Blurr's report, "...collect as much data as you can, Blurr. Visual, audio, even physical scraps of him if you can. I have no answers for you now, but we'll get to the bottom of it." Combat: F-4 Phantom II strikes Fusillade with his Firefog Missile attack! Grimlock says, "Just kill bug guy again. Problem solved!" Fireflight says, "Direct hit! Whoo!" "Ack! Annoying pest!" Kickback exclaims as Blurr comes speeding towards him like the roadrunner in overdrive. Only a powerful leap that sends him up and landing on the side of a piece of heavy equipment, followed by another leap and another that gets him higher into the sky until he's soon hovering not far off to Shockwave's right-hand side...having followed the one-eyed Con's warning to get skywards, of course. He peers down at Blurr's speeding form, antennae waving again as he starts to send a tightbeam transmission in Fusillade's direction this time. A big bomber in the sky? Looks promising that she could lay waste to an area if fortune smiles on them! "I wasn't built for this sort of chaos, I was built to FEED!" And to kick, of course. But feeding is better. Blurr says, "Right away, Maximus." Combat: Grasshopper sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Kickback analyzes Blurr for weaknesses Fusillade can exploit. With Grimlock pinned (even for a microsecond!) Shockwave is able to scramble free. There's a massive dent in his chest plate--few Autobots can give Shockwave a severe beating the way Grimlock can. But before he can fully escape, Grimlock charges him again. Shockwave reaches up with his hand to try and block Grimlock's arm. While the pair may have a similar maximum strength PSI, Grimlock has leverage, momentum, and size going for him, and so is able to power through the block attempt and slash at Shockwave's chest. The sword digs deep. The translucent metal shatters. Sparks fly everywhere. It is probably very satisfying. Taking a very hasty step back, Shockwave issues quick orders over the Decepticon broadband before bursting high into the air. Though it happens very quick, the Autobots may notice that all the other Decepticons on the ground are following suit, with many of them transforming into aerial modes to get off the ground. That's never a good sign. For his part, Shockwave quickly converts into ray gun mode, barrel sliding in out of subspace. Hardly a micro-second passes after transforming before Shockwave cuts loose, firing repeatedly at the Autobot forces. The first is targeted towards Grimlock to keep him on the ground where he belongs and out of sword range. The second targets the source of those smoke grenades just as he sneaks into that construction pipe. The pipe itself collapses in on itself, potentially trapping poor Beachcomber. The third is targeted on the newcomer to the battle. Fortress Maximus? Here?! Clearly the Autobots are taking Crystal City seriously... the fourth and fifth shots are targeting the Autobot forces as a whole. None are specifically directed towards Blurr, but with everything exploding all of a suddenly there's a fair chance he'll get caught in one. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Laser Gun strikes Grimlock with his Suddenly Everything Is Irradiated And Exploding Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun strikes Dune Buggy with his Suddenly Everything Is Irradiated And Exploding Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun strikes Fortress Maximus with his Suddenly Everything Is Irradiated And Exploding Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Suddenly Everything Is Irradiated And Exploding Area attack! Combat: Laser Gun (Shockwave) used "Gamma Ray Burst": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Fortress Maximus says, "Not with that gamma blast in the knee?" Fortress Maximus says, "If it's only ever that simple. Stay on the evasive, Fireflight. Beachcomber, keep on laying on the support! Grimlock's got the momentum, we'll do what we can to help him maintain the line." Fireflight says, "Yessir!" Fusillade hearkens to radio communications, and begins to line up on a tidy, suspiciously straight line. << I don't have time for you right now, I've got bigger turbofish to fr--GAH! MY LIVER!!>> The information fed to Fireflight by Fortress Maximus guides the missile home, shattering a considerable portion of the bomber's forward fuselage, ceramic space tile clattering to the ground as the detonation drowns out her effusive swears. She steadies herself, dark grey and white armor heavily scorched and in some cases, flat out missing. With a malicious cackle, she takes in Shockwave's atomic brutality, and like a shark frenzied by duress, PUNISHES the ground, construction site, Autobots, and hapless ground-bound gumbies with multiple higher-yield, better-guided JDAMs fanned out among the less precise, but still explosive, Mark 82 dumb bombs that vomit forth from her bays. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Grimlock with her ALL THE BOMBS Area attack! Combat: Fortress Maximus uses up a charge on his Cerebros Unit booster pack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer misses Fortress Maximus with her ALL THE BOMBS Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Dune Buggy with her ALL THE BOMBS Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with her ALL THE BOMBS Area attack! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer (Fusillade) used "Bombs": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Beachcomber says, "I'd love to, man. But I believe that if I do, I won't be long for this world. Mind if I, you know, retreat?" A concentrated beam of radioactive energy plows straight into Grimlock, and sends him tumbling across the battlefield! Armor buckles, and circuits sizzle, and the massive warrior is staggered. It's probably very satisfying. (Except Shockwave has no feelings, ha ha!) Grimlock gets back to his feet- just in time for Fusillade to go on her bombing run! And yet, the dinocommander endures! And even as the bombs fall, Grimlock starts...laughing? "Haw haw haw! Her septi-con do us Autobot job for us!" he says, looking over the ruined construction site. "HEY LADY!" Grimlock yells out at the panicked bomber. "You want job? Is easy! Step one, am SHOOT THAT GUY!" and Grimlock brings up his Galaxial Rocket Launcher, snapping off a massive rocket at Shockwave! *WHOOOSH!* Whether or not Fusillade follows suit is just a bonus. Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Grimlock misses Laser Gun with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Grimlock says, "Hnf. Fiiiiiine." Grimlock says, "Next time me Grimlock need bring dudes who have REAL GUNS." Chainclaw says, "I knew this mission was doomed..." F-4 Phantom II would be fistpumping right now if he wasn't a plane, so a barrel roll will have to suffice when his missile connects and lights up Fusillade like a christmas tree with the large burst of flame igniting on impact. Seriously, why do they give this guy some of the most dangerous bombs around? Who knows, but he's not complaining! Now, given his reputation it's safe to say Fireflight can hold his attention on something for only so long before his sensors catch something andd snatch it away. Sunsets can do this, maybe even just a pretty landscape. But lights. Oh how he loves lights, especially when the ground is suddenly blooming with bright explosions, which is now thanks to Fusillade. "Whooaaa..." Sensors completely focus on this now, diverting attentions away from where he's flying, or even how /fast/ he's flying as stabalizers fail him and he suddenly drops like a stone in a sharp arch directly for the ground. And the other target unfortunately rushing up to greet him that he doesn't even see? Shockwave. Actually, even with everything exploding everywhere, Blurr dodges the ray gun easily, as well as any flying debris it may have created, making ample use of both modes. Shockwave's going to have to do better than that to hit the fastest Cybertronian in the galaxy. However, he's not quite so fortunate when Fusillade's bombs come raining down, as one of them actually lands directly on top of him. Ouch. He is sent flying into another one of those buzzdozers... Down, yes but not out! Fast as ever, Blurr recovers, jumping back to his feet. Even through the chaos, the speedster keeps his sights on Kickback, as Maximus had ordered. "Slag it," he mutters as the Insecticon takes to the air. Sticking to his biped form for now, he aims for Kickback with his electro-laser, attempting to knock him out of the air with a stun. Fortress Maximus finishes communicating his orders and releases the button that he had been keying on the side of his arm, and it isn't long before he hears another explosion overhead. Now the big guy isn't exactly the type to take satisfaction in one person inflicting pain on another, but he does get some sense of relief in knowing that an Autobot up there is still hanging there in the good fight with some assistance here and there, albeit to some sense of moral conflict in his mind. However Shockwave doesn't give Fortress Maximus much time to contemplate though as he is soon bathed by intense radiation, enough to disrupt his internal circuitry! "Gah! If that hurt as much as it did out here, I hate to see how much worst it was over there!" Fortress Maximus grimaces and is about to take action but Galen, his binary bonded partner, screams for his attention to the much more immediate dangers overhead in the form of Fusillade! << There's plenty of sites for you to put your power generator, Decepticon--- >> The rest of the Headmaster commander's protest is drowned out by the deafening explosions that detonated in the area he had leapt away from and into cover, thanks to Galen's vigiliance, "---everyone's in grave danger out there, got to do what I can with COG! Hold the fort, Galen!" With that said, Fortress Maximus drops down into the ground and greatly expands into his defense base mode where a pair of drones promptly races out into the shattered battlefield! Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as towers and buildings rises up. Defensive batteries, communications and radar dishes can be seen emerging all over while the three main ramps can be see unfolding and extending down to others access to within. Soon the distinct form of a defense base sits before you. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Defense Base quickly patches up some of Grimlock's minor injuries. Combat: F-4 Phantom II misses Laser Gun with his Hazard In The Sky attack! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blurr misses Grasshopper with his Electro-Laser attack! And it seems like Beachcomber has remembered he is lacking in the armor department, and though he's hopefully contributed to the fight he's in, he's been allowed to retreat, and he does that to ensure that he won't be slagged before the fight ends. He's not the fastest, but he hopes he can make it out before he's taken out. And he hopes that whatever happens, the environment won't be ruined. Combat: Dune Buggy begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Laser Gun , F-4 Phantom II , Blurr, and Space Going B-1R Lancer Grasshopper lunges to the side as the electro laser lances up into the sky in his direction again, just narrowly avoiding clipping one of his wings in the process. "Gyah! Again, you irritating pest!" The irony of the chosen word that he uses to describe Blurr seems to be lost on him as he zips about, floating around Shockwave's large form a few times then diving down to land on the ground not far from where Blurr stands. "Still, there's nothing like the feel of food that is...still squirming! And all this activity is building a GREAT amount of hunger!" Scuttling a bit, trying to do his best to judge not where Blurr is standing, but where he is -going- to be, the mechanical grasshopper promptly LUNGES forward in a powerful leap, mandibles eagerly clacking in the hopes of chomping down on Autobot armor! Combat: Grasshopper sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grasshopper strikes Blurr with his Devour attack! Combat: Grasshopper (Kickback) used "Devour": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: Grasshopper 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Laser Gun fires and fires, adding to Fusillade's explosive bombing run. Soon everything is ablaze. This is bad for the Autobots in the short turn, but the good news is that the construction material the Decepticons were using no longer... exists. Fuel drums explode, bulldozers shatter, and the first bits of scaffolding come tumbling down. This is considered an acceptable loss by Shockwave, however, as he projects the material is all going to be a loss anyhow. Their only hope now is to saturate the entire area with firepower... with the Autobots in it. As the ray gun finally cools down, Shockwave is focused primarily on Grimlock. Shockwave slides to the side as the rocket speeds in his direction, and it's by mere inches that it fails to connect, instead exploding some distance behind Shockwave. Shockwave transfo- *** WHOOSH!! *** the heck? Shockwave turns, seeing Fireflight drop like a rock just behind him. That was remarkably close, and Shockwave is actually uncertain whether the Aerialbot attempted to hit him intentionally or not. No matter: Grimlock is the primary target here, and as Shockwave completes his transformation he fires concentrated x-ray bursts at Grimlock with his arm cannon. Hopefully he can outdo Fortress Maximus's healing attempts. Mark my words, Headmaster, you'll be next. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his X-Ray Arm Cannon Blast attack! -2 With the ground, Autobots, and gumbies properly detonated, burning, and smoldering, Fusillade swings her wings back in their supersonic configuration, the badly damaged surfaces complaining as they scrape shut. The bomber shudders and pours more thrust to keep herself in the air and relatively manueverable. Satisfied, she turns her attention back to the skies -- and Fireflight. <> She uh-ohs as one of her air baffles falls out of her bomb bays, clattering down to the ground. However, a missile emerges from her rotary launcher, and then soars to the Aerialbot to make his acquaintance. Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer strikes F-4 Phantom II with her Decepticon Cultural Exchange Missile! attack! Fortress Maximus says, "Hng, everyone on the ground take a step back from your opponents." Grimlock should let this go. To be honest, this was a slapdash operation from the beginning. More of an excuse to smash Decepticons, than anything else. And, with the amount of firepower being thrown about, it'll be even harder for the 'cons to build anything on the ashes here. And yet, even as Shockwave's X-ray blast slams into Grimlock...the dinobot still stands. "Gr." He snarls, and then stomps forwards- forgoing his sword or his rocket launcher- he crosses the battlefield in a few earth-shaking strides, and then LEAPS at Shockwave, attempting to close those massive black hands of his on some part of the raygun...and one handhold's all he needs, as the dinobot attempts to pull Shockwave down to earth, all the better for him to rain punches and kicks upon him! Grimlock says, "NO. PUNCH TIME NOW." Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Dino Crush attack! Fireflight says, "Hngh.. Okay, now I'm hurting.." The electro-laser misses, but no matter! It had the desired effect, which was to cause Kickback to come down from the air and get in close enough for Blurr to grab a piece of the mech's armor or whatever! ...Which that was plenty close. Thank you, Kickback! The speedster grabs an antennae and attempts to rip it off as a specimen to bring back to Maximus in Operations, punching him all the while in as many times as he can and in as many places at once. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr strikes Grasshopper with his Violent Sample Collection attack! Gasket and Grommet treks through the area, their rugged wheels makes for traveling across the crater filled wasteland an easy task but eventually all trek comes to an end, and for the drones it ends with them combining together into Cog. *BBZZZT* A crystal blue beam is projected at Grimlock by the small warrior for a few moments before they seperate and speed off, their task completed! Meanwhile, the defense base has taken to the skies, its various kibbles and bits folding in and out as it reconfigures into a battleship that promptly takes aim with its mortar launchers and delivers a few explosive salvos into the targets painted with red lasers! Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as his body reconfigures itself into the form of an interstellar battleship. Combat: Interstellar Battleship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Interstellar Battleship strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with his Laser-Guided Mortars Area attack! -2 Combat: Interstellar Battleship strikes Grasshopper with his Laser-Guided Mortars Area attack! -2 Shockwave is a lucky mech for avoiding the distracted jet as he careens towards the ground at a sharp angle, only coming to his senses last minute. "Eh? Wha--Oh slag! Ahh slagslagslag!!" Miles away Silverbolt is likely sensing a disturbance in the force as Fireflight curses up a storm. He hits the breaks hard, ailerons pivoting to catch the air and try to slow himself, if only a little, while jerking his nose back up to level himself with the ground. The nasty sound of scraping metal is heard when his underbelly collides, the jet bouncing a few times while skidding along before finally sliding to a sideways stop. "Ergh.. That was close.." Fireflight sighs, tilting sideways on a wing. It hurts, but not as much as he could be if he didn't level out. ...Or if Fusillade didn't drop a bomb on him, which she does, the poor Bot not knowing what hit him when he's lit up by a big explosion. "Gaah!!" By the time the initial smoke clears he's nothing but a charred and smoking wreck, missing several panels. <> He tightbeams to the others, a sitting duck now as he tries to regain his senses. Combat: F-4 Phantom II sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: F-4 Phantom II takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Even as Shockwave unloads on Grimlock, the Decepticon's self-diagnostics is showing far more red than he would have liked. Forced to cease fire to avoid overheating his weapon coil, Shockwave watches as Grimlock leaps up at him. Shockwave meets the charge, grabbing Grimlock's shoulders as the pair collide in mid-air. The impact sends Shockwave back and is ultimately too much for his boot thrusters. Both the Dinobot and Cybertron Commander plummet towards the ground, smashing violently against the wreckage of what would have been the beginnings of the new Decepticon barracks in the sector. With all the smoke and ash flying about, it's hard to tell who got the worse of it. What _is_ clear, however, is that neither combatants are down. Shockwave is still on his feet, throwing titanic punches at Grimlock with all his strength. The ground shakes with each impact as he tries to hammer the Dinobot while avoiding the inevitable retaliatory strikes. Grasshopper was so busy getting a piece of Blurr (literally, a piece of his armor) that he didn't notice the Autobot had grabbed onto one of his antennae. And sure enough, as he pulls back, the sensitive extension tears loose with a sharp *SHHHHHHHHRK* noise, coming away in Blurr's hand. "EEEYOWTCH! You'll pay for that, Autobot! You'll pay but first...first..." Let it never be said that Insecticons don't have a one track mind, because a moment later his mandibles are working rapidly to break up the blue piece of Blurr's hide, and swallowing it down in short order, "Mmmm, delicious though. Maybe I'll have to go back for seconds!" But a moment later he disappears amidst a cloud of explosions, and is soon seen stumbling his way free, blackened and with holes in his armor plating as he coughs violently, black smoke belching out of his open mandibles. "Pfweh, enough! He who feeds and runs away, lives to feed another day!" ANd with that, he turns and leaps off with a powerful *CRACK* of his spring-loaded legs sending him hurtling into the sky! Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his Titanic Blows attack! Combat: Grasshopper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-4 Phantom II , Blurr, Space Going B-1R Lancer, and Interstellar Battleship Combat: Grasshopper sets his defense level to Protected. "Ahhahaha!" Fusillade laughs nastily as she zooms away, before circling back around. <> she chirps out, before sending more gunfire his way. She pauses, transforming, and grins viciously as she hails plasma down upon Fortress Maximus. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fusillade strikes Interstellar Battleship with her Plasma Caster attack! Grimlock trades blows with Shockwave- metal crunches beneath his knuckles, but his own armor buckles at the abuse! Still, as Grimlock fights through it, he snarls, and pushes himself back- Shockwave's just as strong as he is, and just as skilled an opponent...but Grimlock? Grim's got at least one advantage. He can turn into a freaking dinosaur. And that's just what Grimlock does! There's a moment as he shifts forms- and then he bears down on Shockwave with renewed vigor, this time snapping his jaws downward, attempting to shear off some important part of the Decepticon commander! "RAAAARGH!" Grimlock roars, momentarily forgetting the rest of the battlefield as he focuses on the campaign's commander! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Shockwave with his Dino Crush attack! -2 As if the skies isn't already filled with enough fireworks, two more pair joins the fray in the form of muzzle fire from the twin barreled mortar launchers mounted on Fortress Maximus' fore sections, << Clear the hot zone, Autobots! >> Unknownst to most participants on the ground below and the air above, the predestined locations where the artillery shot is to land has already been painted with red laser dots meant to guide the explosive ordinances in. A short while later two dull explosions can be seen blossoming from the ground, while two more can be seem expanding ferociously in the airspace nearby. Fortress Maximus' intentions to continue on the assault ends prematurely as he receives a distress call from the beleaguered Fireflight, << I read you, Fireflight. I'll send Cog out to render aid, hang tight! >> The battleship's descent down towards the ground isn't a peaceful one, as Fusillade lands direct hits against his hull plating, resulting in melted metal that continues to burn red hot! However the damage doesn't deter Fortress Maximus, and his drones faithfully obeys his commands to render aid to Fireflight the moment the opportunity to deploy becomes available! Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as towers and buildings rises up. Defensive batteries, communications and radar dishes can be seen emerging all over while the three main ramps can be see unfolding and extending down to others access to within. Soon the distinct form of a defense base sits before you. Combat: Defense Base quickly patches up some of F-4 Phantom II 's minor injuries. <> Blurr confirms over the comm. He stashes the antennae in subpsace, then transforms as Kickback is taking off. He may be airborne, but this speed demon can run faster than the Insecticon can fly. Despite the damage his engines and servos have taken, the speedster rushes to catch up with the 'Con, accelerating past the sound barrier to direct a sonic boom at Kickback's retreating aft and hope it knocks him down and out. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Grasshopper with his Sonic Boom attack! Combat: Grasshopper falls to the ground, unconscious. F-4 Phantom II is grateful no one else decided to attack him while he was down, the plane sparking an grunting as he tries to transform. Sadly it hurts too much and he just dutifully sits while Fortress Maximus lands and sends out his little drones to patch the Aerialbot up. <> And now to return the favor. With patches in place he's finally able to transform, albeit with some discomfort still, Fireflight pulling his photon displacer from subspace and training it on the sky, who happens to hold Fusillade. Hit him while he's down, will she?? With a shift of plates and that traditional sound, Fireflight stands once more in his robot mode. Combat: Fireflight sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fireflight strikes Fusillade with his Photon Displacer Gun attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Fusillade's Accuracy! (Blinded) Shockwave continues to hammer Grimlock, pounding him with an unstopping flurry of punches and elbow strikes. Slowly but surely he can feel even Grimlock's ultra hard armour begin to give way. Just Shockwave is about to knock Grimlock down to deliver the coup de grace, Grimlock summons up the strength to transform into T-Rex mode. Shockwave doesn't give up, though, reaching to smash Grimlock in the nose with his cannon arm. It may or may not have hurt Grimlock--it's tough to tell--but a split-second later and Grimlock's jaws are around Shockwave's arm. It takes one good yank and Shockwave's gun arm rips off entirely, with the rest of him being violently flung up and away from the Dinobot. Firing a transmission to the Decepticon broadband, Shockwave transforms back into laser gun mode. Unlike the previous instance, Shockwave uses this mode only to reassert control of his flight before taking off back towards Crystal City, leaving the rubble strewn battlefield to the Autobots. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Laser Gun sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Laser Gun begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar and Fusillade Fusillade ignores Fireflight, dazzled by the heavily armored, airborne Master in front of her. "Wowwww this is a new trick, Fortress," she coos out in delight, before yelping in indignation as Fireflight schools her for her inattention. "Gah! I'm not allowed to stick around for the afterparty, guys! See you later, jerks! " Combat: Fusillade begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar Once again the pair of drone goes about with their duty, efficiently traversing the terrain and avoiding stray weapons fire here and there. Under the expert control by Galen, the pair of drones combines and lands onto the ground with that funky blue beam projecting gun in hand once more. A quick pull of a lever on the side of the gun causes the spent cartridge within to be ejected out, where a new one is quickly slapped in and the barrel of the gun brought to bear upon the wounded Aerialbot flying above. *** BZZZZT *** Isn't Autobot healthcare grand? << Thanks for the cover fire, Fireflight! >> The immobile defense base's maintenance doors slides open, receiving the returning drones that raced up his ramps, << You wouldn't have found the after party to be agreeable anyways, Fusillade. >> If Fortress Maximus had a face in this mode, he'd be wearing a pained smirk expression as he says that. Robot T-Rex! grrghs! Despite being on somewhat unsteady feet, despite the burns and buckles in his armor, despite his dwindiling energon reserves...Grimlock perseveres! He looks out after Shockwave's departure, and absentmindedly closes his jaws, shearing through the severed arm, sending it clattering to the ground in two pieces. "That right!" He growls. "Run! Run from me Grimlock!" And, scanning the area for a target...Grimlock doesn't find any! "Hnn! Me Grimlock hate it when them run 'way 'fore me Grimlock can kill thems!" he grunts, and then turns about, stomping over towards Fortress Maximus- looking smug the whole time, too. "Hn. You get make report." He tells the Headmaster. Blurr watches as the Decepticons pull out, then slumps against a half-destroyed construction scaffolding in exhaustion. "Phew." His servos are throbbing, and he has quite a few scratches and holes all over his body from that fragging bomb. Plus the bit of armor Kickback had chomped off of his shoulder. The speedster puts a tired servo over the wound, though energon still flows freely from it, gushing onto his hand. He makes his way over to Maximus and holds out the severed antennae. "Where do you want this?" he asks the Headmaster commander. Fireflight probably should've used his shot earlier, but really, when is it /not/ the time to use an awesome flashlight gun? And why do all the gestalts seem to have flashlight guns in the first place anyway? But then again.. probably a bad idea to give him a regular gun anyway. Despite his battered appearance, even with the patch job, Fireflight can't help beaming when he sees the Cons already hightailing it back to Crystal City. "Yeah, get outta here!" He shouts behind Grimlock's own words, pumping a triumphant fist in the air as he does before sighing softly in exhaustion and spacing his gun, looking sidelong to Fortress Maximus with a tired smile. "Just doing my job, sir! And thanks for the assist, that femme really roastes my tailfins." Smile diminishes a little at the thought, poor Fireflight just rubbing the back of his neck and sighing again. Wonder what the others are gonna say when he comes back all charred up. Well, he knows what Silverbolt is gonna say, at least. A lot. Defense Base reverts back into his robotic mode as Grimlock and then Blurr approaches, "Very well, you've done well leading the forward defense lines and a fight with Shockwave is never trivial. Rest well, I'll handle the rest." He shifts his gaze back to Blurr and nods with intrigue at the antennaes that the Autobot speedster, he looks at it keenly before tapping thoughtfully at his chin, "Good work securing this, Blurr, we're one more step closer to figuring out what's going on now thanks to you. Send it over to First Aid, he might be able to take a closer look and give us some answers. Get yourself patched up in the mean time though, there's no telling when the Decepticons will be back." Finally he puts a hand on Fireflight's shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze of approval, "You stood up to one of the biggest threats in the skies and -survived-, Fireflight. You've more than done your job, you've outdone it. Get your injuries checked up as soon as you can, alright?" Fortress Maximus' current form begins to reconfigure itself, shrinking in size, and he eventually emerges in his robotic form. Fireflight's worry is instantly diminished when the Headmaster Commander sets his hand upon his shoulder, the aerialbot perking and staring up at him when Max gives him his congratulations. "Th-.. Thank you, sir!" He stammers out with a loot of surprise, but this is quickly overtaken by his usual grin and a proper salute. "You don't have to tell me twice, sir, already on my way there." And with that said Fireflight gives a curt nod Max's way before stepping off to get a proper fixing and help out with the battle's aftermath. Autobot Message: 3/120 Posted Author AAR: Highroad Wed Feb 20 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text report, written by Blurr. Thanks to intel from the Crystal City Resistance movement, the Decepticons' attempt to establish fortifications near the Highroad was brought to our attention. Grimlock and Fortress Maximus led a full frontal assault against the operation. Aerial defenses were heavy, and Shockwave and Fusillade were in command, but we succeeded in destroying most of their construction equipment and driving them back to Crystal City. Good work, Autobots! Additionally, what appeared to be the Insecticon Kickback was present. As per Maximus' orders, I managed to get a piece of him. I've left it in the medical facility at Iacon for First Aid to examine. That's it, Blurr out. Keep up the good work, everyone! End transmission.